


star light star bright

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Series: howl's moving castle au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: chanyeol-centric; chanyeol/minseokgin which chanyeol becomes one with a star.title: star light star bright[another extraction from a wip; howl's moving castle au in which chanyeol is howl. ^^]





	star light star bright

**Author's Note:**

> For EXO Month fest 2019 -  
day 15, today's prompt: first kiss

The sensation is like touching lips with a melting ember. Chanyeol's lips burn with the white hot heat and the pain is so great, he doesn't have time to admire the multicolored sparks flying from the Star cupped in his two hands. From far away, he hears the ghost of a voice, raised in warning.

"Chanyeol! Don't!"

But it's too late. After his lips, Chanyeol feels the flame devour the stretch of skin on the surface of his whole body, rapidfire and swift in its consumption. Then, it's his innards, electrified with the sparks, as he opens his mouth to let the Star inside of him. His tongue feels like it's sizzling, and just as quickly, it becomes numb. Chanyeol closes his eyes, making an effort to breathe; the cool night air is searing his lungs from the temperature difference. And when he inhales deep, the Star makes that sharp turn at the cusp of his tongue, disappearing down his throat. Chanyeol's throat bobs as he swallows hard and now, instead of the burning, he feels a radiating warmth. Chanyeol opens his eyes and looks down, watching as his chest glows from within. It's done now. The contract has been written.

Chanyeol lifts his head. In the dark of the night, he can still see the falling stars in the distance. Now, he has a Star to call his own.

"Calcifer" Chanyeol whispers into the darkness.

He stares at his scorched fingertips, turning his hands. But soon, he hears the voice again. 

"Chanyeol-ah. Chanyeol-ah."

The voice elicits one weak beat of his heart, but Calcifer doesn't allow another. Eyes wide with wonder, Chanyeol stares as an otherworldly entity falls from the dark night sky. It's not a Star, but a boy with hair white as a dandelion. Chanyeol feels his heart quiver when his eyes meet the boy's, even from a distance. There's something familiar about him, but Chanyeol can't quite place it.

"I'll wait for you!" the boy shouts at him. "I'll always be waiting!"

The boy falls and Chanyeol watches as the ground opens up a black abyss to swallow the boy whole. With his seven-league boots on, Chanyeol steps toward the hole, but even the magical boots don't carry Chanyeol in time and he can only watch in confused misery as the boy falls deep and eventually disappears.


End file.
